


(sun) bathed

by essiisse



Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, im back with my overused metaphors of the sun in regards to hinata shoyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: shoyo is always captivating, always enrapturing. he glows under sunlight and kei can’t take his eyes – or hands – away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	(sun) bathed

**Author's Note:**

> here, have more gratuitous tsukihina (a shorter one this time)

the way the sun shines over shoyo’s skin is a spectacle of art in itself. it dances and it flutters over his tanned, sun bathed skin, performing a show of light and shadows on the planes of his stomach, on the taut lines of his arms. there’s an open horizon in front of kei’s eyes, beach landscapes and waves crashing against sand, generating foam that rolls around until it fades away. it’s beautiful, there’s no doubt about that, but kei can’t really pay any attention to it. not when the sight of shoyo’s skin stretching over defined muscles is much more appealing. not when sand sticks to his heated skin as he lays on his back over his beach towel.

kei might have a thing for running his hands over his boyfriend’s skin and scratching it – with the sand under his hungry palms – until it leaves passionate red lines on his flawless skin. ruining it, claiming it.

shoyo is blissfully unaware of kei’s blatant ogling, sunglasses resting on his face as he takes aborted, intermittent naps on the beach. kei takes great advantage of shoyo’s slumberous condition, letting his eyes roam freely over exposed, provocative skin.

so shoyo lets the sun have its way with his skin and kei lets his eyes have their way with the glorious sight in front of him. propped up on his elbows, he takes his time observing shoyo’s profile, calm and relaxed, his bright hair pushed back, the cute curve of his nose, his proliferating freckles, his barely parted rosy lips… then, there’s his body, the godlike form of rippling abs and the way shoyo’s large hand and calloused fingers rest over it. furthermore, the view of one muscular, stretched arm serving as a pillow for his own head makes kei’s mouth water and his fingertips tingle with the desire to touch, feel the fiery skin under his gripping fingers. overall, he looks like a greek sculpture, carved by the ancient hands of talented sculpture masters, one exceptional and unequaled masterpiece.

though, even if shoyo looks like a greek sculpture, he looks nothing at all like marble. unlike cold and pristine marble, shoyo is warm to the eyes, inviting and sinful instead of immaculate and unreachable. he is kei’s own exhibition of beauty, private for his eyes to see and for his hands to unravel.

and that’s exactly what he starts doing, touching available skin.

with a raised finger, kei traces the gentle curve of shoyo’s cheekbones, almost like a tickle. shoyo unconsciously leans into it. then, he traces a path down with his finger, playing with a pouty bottom lip, before delineating the long column of shoyo’s neck, following veins until his nails are lightly raking over his boyfriend’s pecs. kei smiles, small and sweet and _mischievous_ of all things, and circles a dark, pinkish nipple with the tip of his finger. shoyo’s breath gets caught in his throat at the provoking touch, only a tiny gasp breaking free. he continues his path down, playing with the rippling abs and shoyo’s cute bellybutton with nimble fingers, until his hand reaches the waistband of shoyo’s swimming trunks. there, kei barely pushes the tip on his indicator past the waistband, teasing the skin under it, and shoyo whimpers low on his throat, sucking in a harsh breath right after, visibly waking up.

kei takes his finger away and smiles sweetly at shoyo, who blinks dumbly at him under darkened lenses.

“what are you doing, kei?” he asks, voice a bit raspy after his nap.

kei only shakes his head in response, not offering an answer, and snuggles close to shoyo, forcing his boyfriend to circle his waist and bring him closer. shoyo chuckles, kissing the top of his head and squeezing his waist. kei feels like he’s being kissed by the sun, being lit on gentle fire. he loves every nuance of that warmth.

“i love the beach, but the sand is a bitch.” kei comments “oh, that’s almost a poem there.”

shoyo snorts fondly once again, burying his fingers in kei’s hair and probably smearing more sand on his strands. they relish on that position for a few minutes, the sound of waves crashing and children shouting happily in the background, until kei nudges shoyo’s leg with his knee, softly poking him.

“do you wanna go back to our room?” shoyo asks.

kei hums and nods his head, staying in shoyo’s hold for a bit longer before extracting himself. their few belongings are gathered quickly and, before leaving the beach, the couple wash the sand off in the available public shower, staying together under the cold spray.

as they shower, kei looks down at shoyo, long lashes framing his predatory eyes while he smiles at him. “ _kei_.” shoyo warns, swatting a horny hand to the side.

they return to their cheap, booked room with impatient steps, returning to the room in record time since the beginning of that trip.

kei refuses to do anything on their bed while they are still dirty, wet and sandy, so they move to the shower once again, this time, devoid of any clothing. it’s instant, the way their hands start to roam. they kiss under the hot water, long and languid and salty, hands gripping hips and starved fingers no longer provocative.

even though it’s summer, the shower is hot, fog tinting the glass; but when kei sinks to his knees and takes shoyo inside his mouth, shoyo’s skin is still hotter, remnants of sun still kissing and bathing his body. kei hums and smirks as much as he can with a cock between his lips, glad to be able to hold and destroy the blazing and ardent star under his hands. then, when shoyo spills his cum down on his throat and whimpers helplessly above him, kei thanks the privilege of being the only one allowed to watch such beauty.

then, when shoyo reverses their positions and presses kei against the cold tiles while he eats him out, kei wonders what’s so addicting about the burn, about the fire that he feels in shoyo’s fingertips every time he touches him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horny and depressed and i'm sorry for delivering the same content all over again


End file.
